1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module testing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module includes a barrel and a lens assembled to the barrel. During a manufacturing process of the lens module, a fit relationship between the lens and the barrel influences a modulation transfer function (MTF) value of the lens module, which further influences an image quality of the lens. Users can decide the lens is loose fit with the barrel by observing whether the lens is easily separated form the barrel. However, it is difficult for the users to decide whether the lens is interferingly fit with the barrel.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module testing method that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.